


The Interview

by Synnie



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: Yaiba goes for an interview for a job he has no intention of taking.When cats are away, foxes will play.





	The Interview

“Rom wait!” Yaiba dashed to the front door in his bath robe as the man he was calling for started to turn the doorknob to leave. Before he could say anything Yaiba wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled close. He tilted his head up to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend. “Have a good day, okay?”

Rom smiled. “Alright fine, I will. But only ‘cause you said to.”

Yaiba laughed softly and let go of him. “I'll see you later.”

“Alright. I love you,” Rom told him. 

Yaiba’s cheeks tinted pink. “I love you too.”

Rom grinned as he stole one last kiss before heading to work. He loved everything about the stage of their relationship that they were in. The way Yaiba always had to kiss before they went to sleep and before leaving for work; the way Yaiba treated even the mundane things as new; the way he seemed to be gaining more confidence and even suggested new things; the way his cheeks turned pink every time Rom said he loved him. One night Rom decided to list everything he loved about to see how red he could make Yaiba's face go. He was more in love with his fox than he ever thought possible. 

His love high was killed though as he got settled into his work station. Susan was rambling on beside him as though it wasn't eight in the morning and he wasn't still needing coffee. 

And his morning continued like that. People bugging him from all sides, not letting him get his work done. To make matters worse, his boss wasn't in and that meant Rom got stuck with doing all the interviews that had been lined up for that day. 

He had two interviews in the morning and another lined up for the afternoon. At least he wasn't doing it alone. One of his coworkers was in this mess with him, and he had gone to fetch the second interviewee.

“Sasha McNeil,” Rom read off of the resume in front of him. He scanned over the rest of the information so as to have something to go off of when his colleague brought her in. Rom's eyes went huge. 

The heeled shoes tapped on the tile. His eyes were drawn to the endlessly long legs, sheer pantyhose making them look even softer. A chic pencil skirt brought Rom's eyes up over her barely existent hips. Her thin body was wrapped in a crisp jacket that accentuated the small bump of her breasts. Blonde and black hair was wrapped neatly into a braid. A face Rom knew too well looked back at him, but this time made up. Black framed glasses did nothing to take away from the beauty of the simple makeup job. Black liner made golden eyes pop and mascara made already sinfully long lashes more prominent. A soft pink shade stained perfectly lips that parted ever so slightly when she saw Rom, and her cheeks got a little red. She extended her hand, a hand Rom vividly recalled being wrapped around his manhood the night before. He dumbly shook it.

“Hi, I'm Sasha McNeil.” Yaiba’s voice was softer than usual. He remained soft spoken so as to better pitch himself as a woman.

Rom continued to stare. He shook himself out of his stupor. His voice came out a little higher than expected. He cleared his throat. “I'm Rom.” 

What the hell was Yaiba up to? He had gotten inside of Rom's head and the leopard couldn't focus.

Seeing as Rom would be no help to him, his colleague Jason began asking questions. With perfect concentration, “Sasha” began answering the questions. 

About halfway through the interview, Rom jerked as Yaiba's foot, no longer in it's shoe, began sliding up Rom's leg. The fox was acting like his focus was completely on Jason but Rom could feel a toe catching the hem of his pant leg and then his leg slowly and very lightly being stroked.

Rom's voice was distracted as he read the next question. He couldn't hear Yaiba's response. The blood rushing in his ears was too loud. Yaiba's foot had creeped further up his leg and it was inches away from the hard on he was sporting. 

“So what makes you er why do you want this job?” Rom cursed himself for tripping over his words, further showing Yaiba how much he was affected.

“I've always been organized, and very detail oriented. Hence, I think I would be well suited for this environment. I'm also good at helping out when things get hard.”

Yaiba's toe stroked the front of Rom's pants and the leopard jerked, hitting the underside of the desk with his knees. “Fuck!”

“Rom!” Jason admonished. “You can't say that word in front of candidates, or any employees for that matter. Ms. McNeil I am so very sorry for his behaviour.”

“It's not the first time I've heard that word,” Yaiba couldn't hide his slight smile before pulling his foot back and slipping it into his shoe.   
“I think we're done here.” Rom couldn't handle the professional endings. He just needed to get to the washroom and beat one off, something he never imagined he would do in the workplace.

“Um oh okay,” Jason blinked. He held his hand out to Yaiba, who shook it. “It was great meeting you Ms. McNeil. If, after discussion with our manager, we think you're a good fit, we'll call you by the end of next week.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you,” Yaiba told him graciously.

“I'll walk you out,” Jason began to stand up but Rom's growl made him sit down quickly. 

“I've got it.” Rom stood up and stalked to the office door, ignoring his raging hardon as best he could.

The air was so thick, it could be cut as they waited for the elevator. As soon as they stepped on and the door closed, Rom slammed Yaiba against the wall.

“The hell was that?” he demanded in between rough kisses. He ground his hips against his boyfriend's as they went down multiple floors. Yaiba couldn't respond other than to kiss him back. 

As they neared the first floor, Rom pulled back. He wiped the pink lipstick off of his face and Yaiba tidied his mouth up as best he could. 

Rom led him to the first floor bathroom and upon noticing they were alone, shoved him into a stall. Yaiba wasted no time in unbuckling Rom's suit pants. He knelt down and took the cock in front of him into his mouth, gazing up as he did.

“Gotta be quick,” Rom moaned softly. 

Yaiba immediately got to work. He hollowed his cheeks, moving faster on him. He pulled back to flick his tongue along the base of the underside of the head a few times before taking him all the way in his mouth again. He could feel the tip brushing the back of his throat. He buried his nose into the sparse curls at the base before pulling back almost entirely. Over and over faster and faster he moved.

“Here it comes,” Rom warned. Eagerly, Yaiba kept his mouth tight so he didn't spill a single drop as rope after rope shot into his mouth. 

As Rom regained his normal breathing, Yaiba showed him the bit of cum in his mouth before swallowing it. The leopard smirked at him before starting to tuck himself back in. He noticed lipstick marks all over his cock and was about to try and clean it off when Yaiba's hand stopped him.

“Leave it.” He tucked Rom back into his pants and made sure he himself was adjusted properly before slipping out of the stall. He wiped the remainder of the lipstick off and after a once over in the mirror before leaving.

Rom leaned against the stall wall for a second before going to splash water on his face and readjust his hair before returning to the office. He guessed their rendezvous counted as his lunch break but he was okay with that.

He avoided Jason when he returned, trying to focus on his work. He hadn't been doing a very good job at that when his phone went off. Looking at it, he saw a picture message had come in. From Yaiba. He hid his phone and opened it. 

Sure enough, Yaiba was sprawled on their bed. His suit jacket was gone, as were the pantyhose and the skirt was hiked up to his hips. Clearly Rom wasn't the only one that had enjoyed their fun. 

With the image burned into his mind, he tried to get back to work. But all he could do was think about everything he was going to do to his boyfriend the second he was home.


End file.
